Thirty Moments, Thirty Seconds
by Winter's Light
Summary: Written for the 30flowers community on LJ. Thirty takes on one pairing. Each themed a different flower. Lavi and Allen. May contain spoilers. Dropped. Last update: Deformity and Banter
1. Snowdrop: Hope

Thirty Flowers: Lavi and Allen Walker

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Hope**

_Snowdrop – Hope_

_During Chapter 64_

Lavi never fully believed that Allen Walker had died that night. Never once.

Then again, he never once believed that Allen Walker, one of the youngest exorcists in the Black Order, and the Destroyer of Time could die.

When he first met the boy, he had been assigned to watch over the sleeping exorcist to make sure no Akuma got near him. He was supposed to be watching over Allen Walker but found that was he staring at Allen Walker instead.

He was pulled in by that mass of such a strange color of hair where he later commented that he had thought Allen Walker was older because of it.

He remembered their first conversation. Lavi always liked making fun of people or making them laugh. That was Lavi's personality – or at least his 49th. He remembered Allen Walker's short tempered replies and angry retorts to Lavi's teasing of "Beansprout" and grew fond of the younger boy.

After the day they met, they were immediately assigned for their next mission of finding General Cross. With Allen Walker's left eye incapacitated, Lavi once again assigned himself of watching over the boy.

Things grew dangerous however as time passed. Especially with _that_ most recent incident involving a Noah, Allen Walker, and Allen Walker's Innocence.

Lavi gripped the Ace of Spades in his hand. He would have hope and hope with all his might that Allen Walker was still alive.

-unbetaed-


	2. Myrtle: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Welcome Home**

_Myrtle – Home_

Although the food in the Asia Branch was just as good as the Black Order Headquarters, Allen Walker found he missed home very much.

Despite all the good things that came with the Asia Branch, he still felt homesick.

But it couldn't happen to him, right?

It felt only like yesterday when he moved into the dreary, depressing, and downright creepy room. It felt only like yesterday when he first met Linali Li, her brother, that annoying Kanda, the science team and… Lavi.

As he strolled through the halls of the Asia Branch, he tried to memorize the walls, the pictures, every last detail. He would miss this place, he knew. This place, was after all, the place where he had achieved his Crown Clown state.

But it couldn't replace the Black Order Headquarters.

It couldn't replace that annoying Kanda, sweet Linali, the cheerful yet insomniac science team, Jerry the cook, Linali's crazy older brother, or… Lavi…

For a while now, Allen had begun to wonder about Lavi. What was he doing? What was he eating? How was he coping? Did he know that Allen was alright? Did he care? And for weeks, Allen wondered why he cared so much about Lavi.

At first, he chalked it up to Lavi being his best friend.

As the weeks grew and his sleepless nights became wet, he knew that there was something else.

In a few hours, he would leave the Asia Branch. In a few hours, he would see Linali, welcoming him back, Komui ordering more coffee, Kanda ignoring him, the science team smiling and greeting him, more food from Jerry, and Lavi… He would see Lavi.

He would be home.

Home at last.

-unbetaed-


	3. Iris: Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Lessons of the Heart**

_Iris – Wisdom_

Lavi had known Bookman for a very long time. Ever since he was a child, he had been taken in by Bookman, came to know Bookman as Bookman, and they became almost like a comedy routine between a grandfather and his grandson.

However, Bookman always taught something.

Every morning, when Lavi was a child, Bookman would teach him a lesson or a rule.

Lavi came to know Bookman as someone very wise - someone who seemed to know everything.

One morning, Bookman came to Lavi and led him to the privacy of their hotel room.

"Time for another lesson, my dear child," his hoarse voice had whispered and Lavi, being a child he was, looked up eagerly.

Bookman continued. "Today's lesson… you will most likely not understand right away. You will come to learn of it…"

"C'mon Gramps! Hurry up!" Lavi's childish voice piped up, interrupted the Bookman's monologue.

Bookman gave Lavi a sharp glare but continued, "it's a sentence. Just one… but it may take your life to understand what it means."

Lavi leaned in, ready to learn.

"Never lose your heart," Bookman said, with an air of finality, giving a heavy sigh as if remembering something painful.

Lavi frowned, lower lip sticking out, "that's easy! Because if you lose your heart, you'll die, won't you?" he asked.

Bookman never answered.

However, as time passed and Lavi found himself staring at the boy sleeping on the bed, covered in bandages, snow-white hair laid uselessly on the pillow, chest slowly rising and lowering with each breath…

"I seem to have broken that rule…" Lavi whispered.


	4. Black Rose: Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Scream**

_Black Rose – Death_

_Totally AU. Please don't kill me._

"Allen… No, please no…"

The rain pours, spreading the red color of the blood and soaking the cracked earth.

"Please, Allen! Wake up, wake up!"

Lavi shakes Allen, tries to wake him. His wide, frantic eye is filled with fear. How could this happen? He asks himself, as he hurries to save Allen from dying.

"Don't worry, Allen… I-I'll save you…" his voice croaks, as if he had used his voice too much. As if he overused it.

Allen shifts slightly, blood leaks out of his wound in his abdomen. His gloves are soaked brown-red from the blood, fingers clutching tightly onto the wound.

He coughs, blood spurts out.

"L-Lavi?" his weak voice manages to whisper, barely audible.

Amid the distant rumbling of a train and the crackling of the fire, Lavi shouldn't be surprised he can still hear Allen but right now, he doesn't care. All he cares about is getting Allen out alive.

"W-What is it, Beansprout?" he asks, shakily, "how are ya feeling?"

Allen tries to smile, but the blood on his face makes it worst. "I've been better," he answers honestly, as though he does not realize he is dying, "how are you?"

Lavi should have laughed; Allen is the same still. "I-I'm fine… No worries," Lavi answers, pushing harder onto the wound with his scarf, "it'll be fine."

"Y-Yeah…" Allen replies, coughs a little and adds more blood to his uniform. "L-Lavi?"

"What is it, Beansprout?"

"I… I'm a bit cold…" Allen coughs again, more violently this time.

Lavi worriedly nods, takes off his uniform coat and tries to wrap Allen in it as best he can without adding damage to the younger boy's wound. "Right, tell me if you… feel funny…" he says, "help is on the way…"

But as he says that, he knows he's lying. Allen is doomed, Lavi realizes, there is no way to save him.

They were stuck, buried in a cave, searching for the Innocence. What they hadn't known was Akuma resided there. The two had killed off most of them save for one – a level three.

Allen should have easily destroyed the level three had it not been…

…for him, Lavi admits with shame. He had just gotten in the way and caused Allen his life.

"L-Lavi?"

Lavi looks up at Allen and crawls closer. "What is it? Cold?"

Allen shakes his head weakly, emits tiny coughs. "H-ha…" he laughs feebly, "no… Just wondering… what that light over… there is…"

"W-What?" Lavi asks, alarmed by Allen's mention of this light. "Allen, there is no light except for this fire."

"It's very… pretty…"

Lavi's breathing becomes faster with panic. "Allen…? Don't… please don't go. Please…" he says.

"Lavi, it's getting bigger…"

"Allen, please!"

Lavi's eyes is filled with the damn salty liquid, he curses, wipes a few angrily away. "Please…" he pleads, more to himself.

"Lavi…" Allen says. He slowly shifts his head over to Lavi's direction. "I've… always… disliked… redheads…"

He closes his eyes and smiles. "But you… seem to be… the exception… Lavi…" He takes one last breath and his chest stops rising.

Lavi is left alone in the dark. He screams.

-unbetaed-


	5. Tulip: Declaration of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Confession**

_Tulip – Declaration of Love_

Allen had always liked the snow. When he was younger, Mana would take him out and dance. Or sometimes, they would just stand in the park and watched as the snow fell. Other times, they would laugh and fumble after the flakes, trying to catch the cold, wet precipitation with their tongues.

Nowadays, Allen rarely found the time to do anything remotely like that.

So when it snowed in mid-November, he gleefully packed a few snacks and went outside for some fresh air.

As he sat under a tree, he pondered over the news of his recent mission. Apparently, there was an Innocence to be retrieved somewhere up north near the Greenland region. Komui had sent Lavi and himself for this trip.

Allen munched on a crisp. But, he thought, I do deserve a good break once in a while.

He continued to eat as he watched the snow fall when the crunching sound of footsteps came up behind him.

Allen turned around, pleased to see the red-haired exorcist. Lavi gave a little wave and as he got closer, spoke, "So whatcha up to, Beansprout?"

"It's Allen," he replied, almost used to the automatic "Beansprout", "nothing…" He ran a hand through his hair, "aren't you supposed to be doing some research?"

Lavi grinned and sat next to Allen. As he reached for a bag of crisps, he spoke again, "Well, it's not like it'll walk away or something."

Allen slapped Lavi's hand away from the bag of crisp and gave Lavi his best admonishing glare.

"Hands off, thief."

"Meanie, Beansprout! You have plenty here!" Lavi protested, nudging Allen. "C'mon, just one bag?"

Allen continued to eat, "no way," he replied.

Lavi sighed, knowing that Allen's stubbornness would get him nowhere and gave up. He leaned next to Allen and crossed his arms.

For a few silent moments, they sat there, watching the snow fall together.

"Do you do this often?" Lavi asked, breaking the silence.

It took a few seconds before Allen replied. "I used to," he said, and began to open a new snack.

It was another few silent moments before Lavi, feeling mischievous, made a grab for Allen's snack.

"OI!"

But it didn't go as intended. As Lavi reached for the snack, he lost his balance and ended knocking Allen over into a rather awkward position.

They stayed that way, however. Lavi found himself drowning in Allen's wide eyes and he swore he could hear Allen's heart beating frantically.

But what that good or bad?

Nevertheless, Lavi found himself lowering his head closer to Allen. Closer and closer, so close that he could pick out each detail in Allen's eyes…

The snacks lay forgotten as their lips met and Lavi, needlessly, confessed.

The snow continued to fall as Allen, unhesitant, responded.

**-unbetaed-**


	6. Begonia: Your Left Arm

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Your Left Arm**

_Begonia – Deformity_

The first time they did it, Lavi remembered that Allen was afraid.

He remembered the "cornered rat" look Allen gave him when he suggested that Allen take his shirt off from previous sessions. He remembered the numerous times when Allen would stop him from touching his arm, from removing the cloth, and how he always had something protecting him from the outside world when not battling Akuma.

Lavi remembered it all, of course.

But he also remembered that when Allen was ready, the coarse feeling of his arm surprised him. He remembered how it felt, what it was like to caress its rough exterior, how Allen seemed to want to pull away but forced himself to relax for Lavi's sake.

Lavi found he quite liked Allen's arm. The way the coarse scales prodded upward and how rough and uneven it seemed, though upon closer inspection, it was smooth.

He liked how it felt on his tongue as well. It was not like liking sand paper – not that he'd ever know – but it was as if he was feeling the texture of something special. And soon, he remembered, that was when Allen started moaning.

Lavi liked Allen's hand the best though. He liked how smooth his black fingernails were – oh how he spent countless hours rubbing his thumb over it! – and how even though the cross imbedded in his hand seemed painful, it fascinated Lavi when Allen said it didn't even hurt.

They first night was memorable for both of them. Lavi spent a third of his time searching Allen's mouth, one third touching his arm, and the last third enjoying himself.

Lavi loved and accepted Allen – all of him. That's why, Allen that night, whispered in his ear:

"I love you."


	7. Southernwood: Banter, Jest

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

**Loneliness**

_Southernwood – Banter or Jest_

"This is all your fault, Lavi," Allen Walker repeated for the eleventh time that day.

"Aw, Allen, you're no fun!" Lavi's childish tone came.

Allen grumbled, trying to pile the once neat stack of documents he had to file. He had been carrying them over to the Black Order Headquarters' library when Lavi pounced on him from behind, causing the stack to go flying.

"Here, let me help," Lavi said, grinning as he bent down to gather the documents.

Allen didn't like the grin on the Bookman apprentices' face. That grin usually was accompanied by "trouble" and "mayhem" came soon afterwards.

They finished quickly and Allen stood up. He tucked his stack under his arm and held out the other for Lavi's stack.

"Thanks Lavi, here," he said, but Lavi stayed on the floor.

He looked a little sad as he stared into the air.

"Hey Allen?"

Allen paused, "what is it Lavi?"

Lavi hesitated for a moment, and continued, hair overshadowing his eyes. "Ever wonder what will happen once this war is over?"

Allen blinked. He hadn't expected that but stopped to think about it.

"No," he answered, voice a bit croaky, "why?"

Lavi shrugged. "Well, I won't be here anymore, that's all I know."

Allen remembered Bookman who said that they would only be staying until the war was over. His stomach clenched painfully – was it horrible of him to want the war to continue so he could still be around Lavi?

His mind was interrupted when Lavi jumped up, throwing the stack of documents into the air once again.

"AGH! LAVI! What--? COME BACK HERE!!"

His previous thoughts were forgotten as he bent down once again, shaking his head, and began picking up the pieces.

Allen felt he needed a break from Lavi at times…


End file.
